1992
Major Events *January 28: Rock with Barney has a wide release in stores. *February: The sets for this is also the first Barney video to be musical Directors by Joe Phillips Soundelux Florida, Inc the video is filmed are built. *February 3: Production for Let's Go On The Musical Adventure with Barney began. *February 18: The Re-Early version of Barney Magazine the Lyons Group partners with Blockbuster Video to hold The Barney National Talent Search. *February 28: Production for Let's Go On The Musical Adventure with Barney ended. *March: Barney in Concert (1992) was is taped at the Majestic Theater in San Antonio, Texas. *April 6: The television show Barney & Friends debuted on PBS on Television. *May 15: Season 1 finale on PBS. *June 2: PBS Kids officially announced that it would not fund a second season of Barney & Friends, thus cancelling the show. Lyons, through the Barney Fan Club, begins a campaign to keep Barney on the air. *July: Production for Barney's Magical Musical Adventure starts. *August: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure is released, exclusively at JCPenney. *August 19: PBS announced that it would fund a second season of Barney & Friends. *September 20: Barney in Concert (1992) is released, exclusively at JCPenney. *September 21: Barney in Concert (1992) is are available to pre-order. *September 22: Barney in Concert (1992) is released to stores. Also, Season 1 (U.K.) The television show Barney & Friends debuted on BBC1 on Television. *September 23: Barney in Concert (1992) begins an eight city of the UK at the Aberdeen Exhibition and Conference Centre. *September 24: Baby Bop Meets Nelson Mandela. *September 25: Barney is named #1 Kids Artist on "Billboard´s ""Year in Music" for the third time. *September 26: Barney appears at La Brea Tar Pits to put his footprints in cement in to promote the release of the concert. *September 27: After filming of Season 1 Bob West officially left the Barney franchise. *September 28: JAKKS Pacific team up to announce the Barney Be-a-Star Sweepstakes, where a child would send in a music video of themselves to win a walk on role with the purple guy himself. *September 29: Barney, Baby Bop and Kids perform at the Llyord Noble Center. *September 30: Barney, Baby Bop and Kids perform a show in Boston, Massachusetts to promote the opening of Let's Go On The Musical Adventure with Barney. Also, Barney's Birthday is released to stores. *October 1-3: Barney in Concert (1992) performed at SM North EDSA. *October 4-6: Barney in Concert (1992) performed at Mall of Asia Arena. *October 7-9: Barney in Concert (1992) performed at SM Sta. Rosa. *October 10-14: Barney in Concert (1992) performed at SM Dasmarinas. *November: Just Imagine with Barney is released, initially as a JCPenney exclusive. *December 29: Barney appears in People Magazine as one of the "Most Intriguing People of 1992" *December 31: The UK tour of Barney in Concert (1992) wraps up at the Sheffield Arena. Barney & Friends Season 1 (1992) B&f title.png Myfamilysjustrightformetitlecard.jpg Playing It Safe.jpg Hop To It! Title Card.jpg Eat, Drink And Be Healthy! Title Card.png Four Seasons Day Title Card.png Title Card for Episode 7 for Treasure of Rainbow Beard.jpg Going Places! Title Card.jpg Caring Means Sharing Title Card.jpg Down On Barney's Farm.jpg WTS.jpg Happybirthdaybarneytitlecard.png Alphabet Soup!.jpg Our Earth, Our Home.jpg Let's Help Mother Goose!.jpg Be A Friend.jpg IJLB.png When I Grow Up....jpg 12345 Senses Title Card.png Practice Makes Music.jpg Hi, Neighbor! Title Card.png A Camping We Will Go!.jpg A Splash Party, Please Title Card.png Carnival Of Numbers.jpg A World Of Music.jpg Doctor Barney Is Here!.jpg Oh, What a Day!.jpg Home Sweet Homes.jpg Hola, Mexico! Title Card.jpg Title Card.jpg Barney - Transportation Fun with Barney 1992 VHS Tape.png V23105djkwh.jpg In Concert.png Barney's Birthday 1992.png Barney Home Video New Barney Songs Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner , Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Dao Knight / Jenny Dempsey , Voice: Julie Johnson) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Crew Executive Producers * Sheryl Leach * Kathy Parker * Dennis DeShazer Publisher * Richard Leach Editor * McKee Smith * Ron Balentine (Audio Editor) Producers * Julie Hutchings * Heather Smith (Associate Producer) * Teri Peabody (Associate Producer) * Jim Rowley (Senior Producer) Engineers * David Boothe (Audio Post Production Engineer) * Randy Patrick (also Engineer in Charge) * Mark Petty (Music Recording Engineer) * Mike Pietzsch (Music Recording Engineer) Barney's Wardrobe * Susie Thennes Production Associates * Sue Shinn Production Audio * Ron Balentine Craftservices * Donna Frankhauser * Sue Shinn Construction * Charles Bailey (Set Construction) * Ray Henry (Puppet Construction) Fabricators * Orfillio Molina (Set Fabricator) * Norine Henry (Puppet Fabricator) * Carol Nelson (Puppet Fabricator) Swing Crew * Santiago Molina (Swing Crew Chief) * Valerio Andredes * Havier Lizama * Valario Molina Photographers * Dennis Full (Still Photographer) Graphic/Animation * Linda Hamil Supervisors * David Boothe (Audio Post Production Supervisor) * Jeff Gittle (Production Supervisor) * Holly Thompson (Script Supervisor) * Catherine A. Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * Lisa Albertson (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Rita Blanchard (Child Supervisor) * Chris Childs (Child Supervisor) * Magan Crawford (Child Supervisor) * Mary Evans (Child Supervisor) Children's Teacher * Teri McDuffy Grips * Jim Lacy * Michael Henning * Buz Cannon Electricians * Jim Lacy * Michael Henning * Buz Cannon Video * Randy Patrick * Wayne Cook * Don Geist Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Patrick Guteriez (Camera Operator) * Eric Norberg (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Vic Sosa (Camera Operator) * Tom Cox (Camera Operator) * Clay Armstrong (Camera Operator) * Steve Tennison (Camera Operator) * Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) * Phil Allison (Boom Operator) * Randy Breedlove (Videotape Operator) Designers * Jess Nelson (Production Designer) * Mike Berry (Video Graphic Designer) * Mike Fleming (Video Graphic Designer) * Ed Leach (Video Graphic Designer) Puppeteers * Jess Nelson * Charles Bailey * Ray Henry * Robbie Maguire * Chip Nelson Lead Man * Dave Cobb Production Mixer * David Boothe Managers * Lisa Albertson (Wardrobe Manager) * James Edwards (Stage/Studio Manager) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Claire Murray (Floor Manager) * James Edwards (Studio Manager) Seamstresses * Susie Thennes Artists * Gail Freeman (Makeup Artist) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Makeup Artist) Consultants * Mary Ann Dudko (Curriculum Consultant) * Margie Larsen (Curriculum Consultant) Researchers * Carolyn W. Madere * Virginia Schmidt * Sheri Vasinda * Cindy Weissinger Directors * Jim Rowley * Bruce Deck (also Lighting Director) * Heather Smith (Associate Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Boothe (Audio Director) * Lowry Perry (Lighting Director) * Buz Cannon (Lighting Director) * Claire Murray (Floor Director) * John Johns (Technical Director) * Mark Anderson (Technical Director) * Stacey Smith (Technical Director) * Clay Armstrong (Technical Director) * Eric Norberg (Technical Director) * Shirley Abrams (Castng Director) * Penny Wilson (Performance Director) * Bob Singleton (Musical Director) * Larry Haron (Assistant Musical Director) Choreographer * Penny Wilson (Choreographer of Rock with Barney) Writers * Stephen White * Mark S. Bernthal * Sheryl Leach Coordinators * Charlotte Spivey (Production Coordinator) * Julie Hutchings (Production Coordinator) On-line Production * Phil Allison * Tim Platt Assistants * Claire Murray (Assistant Production Supervisor) * Larry Haron (Assistant Musical Director) * Cindy Speer (Assistant Audio Editor/Production Audio Assistant) * Julie Hutchings (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Teri Peabody (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Makeup/Wardrobe Assistant) * James Johnson (Production Assistant) * Chris Childs (Assistant to the Producers) Property Master * Jenny Dempsey Lyricist/Composers * Phillip Parker * Stephen White (wrote Buckle Up My Seatbelt as well as new lyrics for Old King Cole and If All the Raindrops) Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Videos